Push
by Lady Katerina1
Summary: This is an Ulitmecia fic, running alongside Pacing the edge, by me and Queen of the Faeries, r&r please!!


  
Push  
  
  
"Go away, Ultimecia! Leave us alone! No one likes you!"  
  
The young woman felt something hit her pale arm, and then the flesh around it started to sting.   
  
"Ow…" She bent down to pick up the impromptu object that had struck her, turning it over in her hand. Another rock. This one was smaller than the others were, but it still hurt.  
  
"Go away, Ultimecia!" Another rock barely missed hitting her head, and Ultimecia quickly ducked behind a tree, scrambling up into the branches to avoid being attacked by another shower of rocks.  
  
"Leave us alone, Ultimecia. Go away, and don't come back!" The voices yelled again, hurting the young woman that was cowering in the tree leaves more than any thrown rocks could.  
  
"But I'm not even hurting you!" Ultimecia shouted back, her voice small and pathetic.  
  
"Who cares? You're not like us! You're not even human! You're a freak!" One voice returned coldly, a voice she recognized. "Go away, freak!"  
  
The bell rang, and she heard the students' voices fade away as they rushed to class. Only when silence was her only companion did Ultimecia dare to climb back down the tree, quivering.  
  
Instead of going to class like she should have-who would care anyway? They would all just laugh and tease her again-she headed toward the swings.  
  
Why did they all hate her so much? Why?  
  
On the outside, she was just like any other sixteen-year-old. If it hadn't been for her secret, she might have been popular. Her hair was long and dark and thick, tumbling down her back like a silk waterfall. Her eyes were liquid brown and prettily shaped, and she had a nicely carved face, like a statue. She had a nice figure and moon-pale skin. She was tall and leggy and she was just like any other girl at her age should be like.  
  
Except for her secret.  
She was a Sorceress.  
  
Sorceresses were feared. Everyone thought that they were terrible witches that could kill people with a single thought. There had been stories of a horrible Sorceress in the hidden city of Esthar named Adel. But Ultimecia had never used her powers to hurt anyone before in her life.  
  
She had been a Daughter of Hyne since birth and even her parents had been afraid of her. When she first showed sign of her powers, bringing a vase of wilting roses back to life, they had been mystified and delighted. But when she accidentally set the curtains on fire, they had become frightened, tossing her out of the house like a dog. Ultimecia had managed to find a place to live, and she still attended school.  
  
It wasn't fair that she had to be a Sorceress. She was a good girl: she never teased or hurt anyone, she loved storybooks-especially about knights and princesses-and she always did her homework. Usually, people of her age were out partying.  
  
But then again, even if Ultimecia did want to attend a party, it would have been impossible. Nobody ever invited her to one; they all feared her.  
  
It had started innocently enough. She had been dating a boy, and they had gone for a walk along the mountainside. A monster had attacked them, and she had chased it away with her powers. But instead of being grateful, the wretched boy ran away and told everyone. Now they all knew her secret, and they weren't quite as forgiving or thankful as she had hoped.  
  
Footsteps echoed off the stone walls of her high school, and before Ultimecia could turn around, firm hands settled on her slim shoulders and shoved her down into the dirt.  
  
Groaning inwardly, Ultimecia climbed to her feet and turned around to see her attacker.  
  
A group of four boys, the ones that had been throwing rocks at her before. They always did.  
  
"You should be in class, Ultimecia." One of them sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Ultimecia asked, trying to maintain at least some dignity. She didn't mean to pry into their minds, but sometimes it just happened. From their thoughts she could sense several emotions: anger, slight fear, hate, disgust, and loathing.   
  
"We want you to go away, Ultimecia. Leave us alone! Just go!" One of them said roughly.  
  
"But I'm not even hurting you. I've never hurt anyone. I would never." Ultimecia protested, holding her hands palms outward.  
  
The tallest one grabbed her left hand, digging his fingers so hard that Ultimecia's arm hurt from her wrist up to her shoulder. "But you will, witch. You're a freak, Ultimecia. We heard that even your own parents deserted you, throwing you out of the house. No one likes you, Ultimecia. Just go away, freak." As an emphasis, the boy twisted her arm, sending sharp daggers of pain throughout her arm.  
  
"Freak." The boy tossed her arm aside with force, knocking Ultimecia to the ground.  
  
As the boys ran off, the tallest one turned around and yelled again, "You're just a freak, Ultimecia!"  
  
Freak…  
  
The word echoed in her mind again and again as Ultimecia knelt on the ground, clutching at her hand, silent streams of tears running down her face.  
The toiling turmoil of the thoughts in her mind suddenly became clear, and Ultimecia looked up at the sky. The tears on her face turned to silvery yellow fire, but the searing heat didn't bother her.  
  
She was a Sorceress, a being with powers beyond imagination. So why should she stand for this? Why should she have to endure all this pain that these strangers, the same strangers that she tried to be friendly to, inflicted on her? Why should she have to be so weak, hiding her powers?  
  
"I'll show you." She whispered in a harsh voice that she didn't recognize.   
  
Anger flooded through her, pumping her full of adrenaline, and Ultimecia stood up. Even without a mirror she knew that her brown eyes flashed yellow and gold with fury. She would show these mortals just what they were afraid of. Fine, they thought that she was an evil witch with fearsome powers? Then she would show them just that. She would show them what pure evil was.  
  
"I'll show you all."  
  
***Author's Note: I'm sorry if I offended anyone by this story; I hate the word freak as well. But that wasn't my main point. I only wanted to say that maybe Ultimecia wasn't the evil b-um…being that we all thought she was.***  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ultimecia sat placently on her throne, eyes glowing with insane glee. A wave of her hand and the machine was brought before her, a large, intricate metallic thing, its garish beauty having no effect on the detrimental Sorceress.  
  
It wasn't powerful enough to bring her back to the point in time she needed, which was why she had to find Ellone. She pushed it away, the time not ripe for that yet, instead thinking of Ellones surroundings. This sorceress in Ellone's time, this Rinoa, she interested Ultimecia. For example, her trials had been great, greater even than Ultimecias own, she supposed. Flashbacks of her childhood filled her mind.  
  
"We want you to go away, Ultimecia. Leave us alone! Just go!"  
  
"But I'm not even hurting you. I've never hurt anyone. I would never."   
  
"But you will, witch. You're a freak, Ultimecia. We heard that even your own parents deserted you, throwing you out of the house. No one likes you, Ultimecia. Just go away, freak."  
  
She cackled insanely. She had shown them, hadn't she...? Had them watch themselves be picked apart by ravenous Thrustaevis'. A fitting death, she supposed. But this Rinoa...Ultimecia peered into Rinoa's past.  
  
She backed away uneasily, to find the tip of a sword jabbing into her back, not enough to break skin, but enough to be menacing.   
"H-hey," She called nervously, staring at the array of weapons all aimed at her. The cadets' eyes were blazing with hate. "What…what's going on?"  
"I knew it." Justin spat. "The way your spell worked. And this," he held up the ring that had fallen off her hand. "Is an Odine ring."   
  
"You're a Sorceress." He said with hate. "A demon bitch, daughter of the devil."   
  
Her hardened heart went out to this girl, This ancestor of her powers.They had the same blood coursing through their aching veins. She paused in her insanity with a glimmer of an idea.   
  
"Same blood...." She said, softly so none of her subjects could hear her. "Same state of mind."  
  
Her body writhed in pleasure at the thought of someone sharing her insanity.This Rinoa was pacing the edge....and she deserved the comforting push off.   
  
THAT, Ultimecia could give her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
With her magic, She moved to a point in time where Rinoa was alone, A point where she was sleeping.   
  
"The person, Sorceress or not, is always more applicable during sleep." she said aloud, to no one in general.  
  
Trauma nodded its tiny head and waved its huge arms "Very true, Lady Ultimec-"  
  
He was cut off by a triple Ultima. "Quiet. I'm working!" Ultimecia giggled insanely. "I'll not have you interrupting me. Put Cabeltopas in charge of the entrance of the tower."  
  
Trauma got up, dazed and injured from the attack. He healed himself and obliged her, not wanting another attack.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, she prepared to give Rinoa an initial push.  
  
Her trials, horrible, terrible times. Times she drew her power from. Times that gave her strength. Times that would give Rinoa strength as well.  
  
"No! Why are you doing this! I've never hurt you!"   
Ultimecia watched the young girl.She shuddered and twisted.  
"Leave me alone! Go away!" A scream, followed by a sickening thud.   
  
Rinoa's eyes snapped open and she muffled a scream. Ultimecia noted that the scars on her neck had opened up again. Rinoa panted, the fear in her eyes was for Ultimecia, though she didn't know it.   
  
Fear. Terror. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. Horror. All these feelings, transfered from one mind to another. My blood, your blood, our blood. My pain, your pain, our pain. "It makes us sisters, Rinoa.......sisters" she hissed quietly.  
  
Ultimecia read Rinoa's thoughts.  
  
'She didn't deserve that. No one was meant to feel fear like that.'   
  
"True......" Ultimecia cackled. "...so true.....my sister."  
  
**********************************************************************  



End file.
